Protective
by Shelbylovesponyboy
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Dally survived. What if he started to get very protective of Ponyboy. (This is NOT a love story)</html>
1. Chapter 1

What if Dally survived. What if he started to get very protective of Ponyboy. (This is NOT a love story)


	2. Bye Johnny

Dallas's Pov:

"Stay gold Ponyboy...stay gold"whispered Johnny.

"Dally...take ...care of...pony" he said while struggling for his last words. I nodded really fast watching him take him smile.

" " he said. I stood there watching him take his last breath.

"No...Johnny...NO" Pony yelled and was trying to shake Johnny up.

"You can't die" pony yelled. I was shocked at what happened. The only kid I cared about just died right in front of me.

"Sir you going to have to leave" a nurse said. I nodded quickly whipping the three tears I had running down my cheeks.

"Come on Pone" l said. Before I could register he started to thrash around.

"Noo... I have to here when he wakes up… he needs me" pony yelled.

"Pony" I said sternly. He looked up at me with big green innocent eyes.

"No I have to be here for him." He said.

"Pone he's gone" I whispered to him. Pony Started to cry even more. I sighed and picked him up and place him on my hip. Jeez he got lighter. I thought. I carried him to the car and placed him in the passenger seat. I quickly got in and buckled myself up. To the Curtis's Residents. I go


	3. Thumb Sucking

Dally's Pov:

I stopped in the driveway and turned the car off. I turned my head and saw that Pony was asleep . He had tears on his face. The most shocking thing was that he had is thumb in his mouth.

"Pony, Ponyboy" I whispered and shock him. He didn't move. I sighed and opened my front door. And went to the passenger door. I opened it and unbuckled his seatbelt and picked him up. I carried him to the door. I gently knocked the door. I heard rumbling and something breaking.

"Who would be knocking at 12:00 at night" I head Darry mumble. Later the door opened.

"Oh it's dally and pony" Darry said while making the door wider letting us in. I struggled to carry him in.

"Where where you guys" Sodapop asked. I sighed

"We went to visit Johnny...he died" I whispered. They all looked shocked. And didn't say anything.

"Umm...where dose he normally sleep" I asked.

"Oh.. fallow me" Soda said and lead me down a hall where he opened the door.

"Just put him here he said and pointed to the left side of the bed. I gently sat him down and took his shoes and socks off. Soda covered him with the blankets and we both walked out.

"When did he start to suck his thumb" I asked. Soda looked at me confused

"It happened after he got back" he said. I nodded and sat on the old couch. Darry was on the recliner, Steve was in the kitchen and two bit left.

"Who wants some beer" Steve yelled from the kitchen.

I'll pass" I said while everyone said they wanted one. I sighed and closed my eyes. Before I could think there was a ear splitting scream. We all sat up.

"It's Pony" Soda whispered and started to walk to his room.

(A moment later)

A jealous looking Soda came out.

"He wants you" Soda whispered to me. I could tell all the guys looked shocked. I stood up and slowly walked to his room to find the door was open. Pony was whimpering and was sucking his thumb.

"Pony" I whispered. He jumped looking at me and smiled. He patted the bed. He wanted me to cuddle with him. I slowly sat down. He quickly buried his face into my side. I smiled and turned off the lamp. I could hear his sucking of his thumb and clam breathing. I sighed and slowly let sleep take me.


	4. Dally's Old Teddy Bear

(Next Morning)

Dally's Pov:

"Dally wake up" I heard Darry shake me awake. I groaned.

"It's time to get up, the gang is here" he said. I sat up and rubbed my face. Ponyboy was no where to be seen. I ripped the covers off and stood up. We walked to the kitchen where everyone was at. They had made pancakes with eggs.

"Can you watch pony today, two bit is going out" Darry asked me.

"Darry I don't need a babysitter" Pony said from his seat.

"Pony...we've been threw this" Darry said. Pony sighed

"So can you Dal" Darry asked I nodded.

"Thanks" he said and ran to his room. Soda and Steve where ready and had there DX shirts on. Two bit was just leaving and Ponyboy was on the floor and was watching Mickey Mouse and was subconsciously sucking his thumb. He looked younger then he was.

"Baby you teeth are going to get messed up" Soda said and gently yanked Pony's thumb out. Pony blushsd and whipped his thumb on his shirt.

"Soda, Steve come on where going" Darry said. They gave pony a hug and left. I sighed and sat on Darry's recliner.

"Darry can we go to the Toy shop!" Pony asked. I groaned

"What are you 2" I said.

"No but I just saw a real cool commercial for a remote control car." He said real fast. I sighed and sat up.

"Let's go" I said. He cheered and ran to get his shoes.

(Skip Car Ride)

Pony was looking around the small toy store for a car

"Here it is" he yelled while attracting all the attention to us. Most where just mom's scolding at me.

"Ponyboy inside voices" I said like a mother talking to her kid. He looked at me and grabbed the box.

"Holy Shut this thing cost a lot" I thought. It was 30$

"Pony don't you want something else" I asked but more like pleading.

"Everything else is for babies" he said.

"Why don't we look" I said and put the car back. We then started to look. We where in the used toys section.

"How about this" I said and held up a half ripped comic. Pony quickly shook his head. I sighed and moved some board games in the very back was a teddy bear I grabbed it. I closely started to look at it. It looked familiar. Where did I see this before...Then it clicked...This was mine. I remember my dad donated it. And I cried for hours.

"I want that" Pony said and gently grabbed the bear out of my hands. I was shocked he want that old thing but paid for it anyway...

To be continued


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note

First off I will try to update today but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm getting a lot of comments about my grammar. 1st I'm in 10th grade in high school. This is my first story on this site normally I just read them so...I also know that Fanfiction. Net is mostly for adults to write storys. So please stop talking about how horrible my grammar is : P


	6. New Kitten Part One

2 weeks later…

"Pony, put down that puppy" Dally said while they walked into the pet shop. Pony had his teddy that he grew attached to. Pony sighed and dropped the puppy back with the others.

"Oh.. do you guys need anything" A young looking lady asked Dally.

"Oh no where just looking" Dally said.

"Oh…...well your son is adorable" She said while looking at him, who was petting the kittens and held his teddy close to his chest. Dally almost laughed, but went with it.

"How old is he, I'm guessing Nine or Eight" She asked.

"Eight" Dally said about to break with laughter.

"Well. I'll leave you be" She said and walked to the register. Dally finally laughed.

"Dally can I get her" Pony asked showing a orange tabby cat.

"I don't know Pony, what would Darry say" Dally asked him. Pony sighed and went to put her back.

"But I'm not Darry" Dally said and looked down at him. Pony smiled and started to jump up and down. For the past 30 minutes they got the stuff cats needed. Dally quickly paid for it and they walked to the car where Dally put everything in the trunk and got in. Pony was holding the box and sat his teddy in the seat by him.

"What are you going to name her" Dally asked Pony.

"Jupiter" He said and hugged the box. Dally smiled and pulled up to the Curtis residents. Pony ran out and wanted to show Two-Bit. Who was left there all alone, Pony ran in and was surprised at what he saw. It was Two-Bit sucking a girl's face off. Dally walked up behind him and dropped all the cat bags on the ground and covered Pony's eyes.

"Two-Bit what are you doing" Dally yelled making Pony wince and Two-Bit stop. The girl got off the ground and picked up her shit and quickly ran out . He waited until Two-Bit put his pants on (He was in his underwear!) To uncover Pony's eyes. Pony didn't seem to mind he just walked to the couch and sat down to open his new cat and show it to Two-Bit. It was Dally who was furious

"I'm telling Darry" Dally mouthed to Two-Bit. Who went pale afterwards. Two-Bit ran out before Pony could show him his new pet.

"What's wrong doesn't he want to see her" Pony asked to Dally.

"Yeah he does it's just he is scared of cats" Dally said and laughed at that which made Pony laugh. For the next 40 minutes Pony and Dally watched the new kitten explore.

"I'm home" a new voice yelled. Dally recognized it to be Darry.

"What is this" Darry yelled.

"Oh, I just got him a cat" Dally said. Darry still looked pissed.

"Well take him back Soda is allergic, You weren't thinking Ponyboy" Darry said. and grabbed the cat by the scruff. The cat started to meow. Pony got up.

"No give her back, You're hurting her" Pony said and was crying and trying to get the cat back. Pony tugged on Darry's arm. And before either of them could think Darry pushed Pony which made Pony fall and hit his head. Pony cried out and quickly got up and ran out the door holding his teddy and bloody head. Soda and Steve just got to the house in time to see Pony running out the door and running away from his house. Soda told Steve to follow him while Soda would find out what happened. Soda walked into a house with Dally beating the shit out of Darry.

"Hey! What happened" Soda yelled while trying to get Dally off of Darry.

"He pushed Pony" Dally said and tried to attack Darry again but Soda held him.

"Ok, but this is not helping Pony being found" Soda said clearly pissed at his brother. Dally ran to his car and let Soda ride with him to find where Pony was. They searched probably for two full hours and found nothing. Until….


	7. New Kitten Part Two

Dally's Pov:

"I see Steve and Pony" Soda said. I roughly stopped the car and turned it off. We both got out and saw Steve trying to fight 5 Socs and Pony trying to help him. Soda and I ran and scared them off. Steve and Pony both looked fine physically . But Pony was full on sobbing. I picked him up and tried to calm him down. He was shivering and felt cold.

"Soda get me the blanket from the car" I said. A very looking jealous Soda went and grabbed the blanket. I thanked him and wrapped it on Pony's tiny waist. Pony stopped crying and cuddled into my shoulder. Steve gave me his teddy. We walked to the car and all got in. With me in the back and Soda and Steve up front. I gave the keys to Soda and let him drive. Pony was sucking on his thumb but wasn't asleep. When we finally got to the house Pony asked to be picked up. I picked him up and than toke him inside. I could tell Pony was scared. Darry was full on sobbing in his chair when we got in. He saw Pony and went to take him out of my arms.

"Just let him" I whispered to Pony. I knew they had to talk it out. I than gave them some space. I walked outside and light a cigarette.

"Meow" The kitten meowed. I looked down and saw Pony's kitten. I was quite surprised that Darry didn't take it back. I than put my cigarette out and went inside. Where I saw Soda and Darry hugging Ponyboy. I sadly smiled and quietly left. I opened my car door and headed to Buck's

Soda's Pov:

After we hugged I saw Dally leave and Pony went to our room to get Pajamas.

"Where's Dally" Pony asked us. While He stuck his thumb into his mouth and hugged his teddy

"I saw him leave" I said Pony looked sad. I hugged him.

"It's okay Pony" I said. I was actually quite happy. He was like Pony's dad for the last month and it was annoying. One time I asked him if he wanted a cigarette and he replayed with Dally doesn't like when I smoke. I am so happy Dallas is returning to his regular self .

"You know Pony he wasn't going to be that way the rest of his life" I said. Pony looked up at me with his big innocent greenish grayish eyes. And nodded.

"I guess" He said. I carried him to our room and let him cuddled into me until he fell asleep.

(20 minutes later)

"Daddy, Mommy" I heard Pony yell right before I was going to sleep. Pony was having a nightmare. I got up. Pony was thrashing around and I couldn't stop it. Darry walked ran in.

"Whats happening" He yelled while trying to wake Pony up.

I don't know" I said.

"Go call Buck's and ask for Dally" He said. I got up and dashed to the phone. It rand to times.

"Hello" Buck said.

" I need to talk to Dally" I said

"Okay. DALLY" he yelled. I winced. Soon I heard the phone being passed to I assume Dallas.

"Hello" He said.

"Dallas We need you now" I said.

"Why whats wrong" He asked worried.

"It's Ponyboy" I said. I heard the phone beep and than nothing...

(5 Minutes later)

Dallas soon ran in to the front door and ran into Pony's room. I fallowed and saw Dallas trying to wake him up. Pony woke up and looked at Dallas.

"Daddy" He said and than fainted.

"What did he just call you daddy" Darry said.

"He needs to go to the hospital" Dallas said I looked down and saw Pony was shaking rapidly and uncontrollably...That's when I knew he was having a Seizure...


	8. Daddy?

Dallas Pov:

(Skip Ambulance ride)

They toke pony to a room and told us nothing. We where sitting in the very uncomfortable chairs and waited for the doctor.

(Skip two hours)

"Family for Ponyboy Curtis" A doctor said. We quickly stood up.

"Well we found out his seizure was because he had recently bumped his head." The doctor said and flipped threw the pages. We nodded.

"Also is there a Dally here" He said. I raised my hand.

"Yes apparently he wants you" He said.

"He's in room 125" He said. I nodded and ran to his room. I quietly opened the door and saw Pony awake and looking around the room.

"Hey Pony" I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Daddy" He said. My smile faded. what the would he call me daddy.

"Daddy why I'm i here" He asked me.

"Golly Pony you don't remember" I said. He shook his head no. I sighed. I than heard the door open and saw The doctor, Darry and Soda.

"Hey Pony" Soda said. Pony smiled and waved.

"Umm Doctor, Can I talk to you in private" I asked. He nodded. And we both went out the door.

"Yes" He asked.

"When I went in there he called me daddy" I said. The doctor looked worried. He told me to go in.

"Okay Pony who is this" He said and pointed to me. Pony smiled at me.

"He's my daddy" Pony said. Darry and Soda's mouth flew down to the floor.

"We need to do experiments on him" The doctor said. We all nodded. Pony looked at me. It looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey now, He's your teddy remember he keeps you safe" I said Pony nodded. He snuggled the teddy. I watched him get wheeled out. He was starting at me the whole time. I sighed and sat down.

"Is Pony going to be okay" Soda asked Darry.

"Yeah he should be" I said when Darry didn't replay. Soda sighed and sat down on the rubber couch...

(4 hours later)

Darry and Soda fell asleep. While I stood up. boy this is going to be a long night. I thought.


	9. Johnny?

"Dally wake up" I heard someone say. I groaned and slightly opened my first thing I saw was Soda.

"What" I said,

"The Doctor has news on Ponyboy" He said. I quickly got up and fallowed Soda. We walked out the door and I saw Darry and the Doctor which I found out his name was Gavin.

"Yes, since everyone is here I'm going to say it plan in simple. It seems that He has recently hit his head on something, , He has some sort of Anemisa. He might also feel like he's younger than he really is. I ran some test and he should start to remember everything in 2 weeks or so." He said. We nodded.

"Can we take him home" Darry asked. The doctor looked at the paper. He shook his head no.

"He had a seizure and our guild lines say we have to keep them over night" He said. I looked at the clock and it read **4:45am. **I groaned.

"Is he going back to his room" I asked. The doctor nodded.

"He should be in here shortly" He said. Darry and him talked for a little than he left. We walked in.

"Dallas can you stay here, Soda and I need to get sleep so we can go to work tomorrow" He asked. While Soda glared at me.

"Yeah" I said. Darry smiled and grabbed Soda's shoulder to lead him out. I sighed and sat on the chairs. A moment later a very awake Pony came wheeling in. Pony was on the bed and hugging his teddy. I didn't say anything until the nurses left.

"How are you feeling Pony" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Good" He said.

"Daddy ca-" Ponyboy said but stopped for a second and started to stare at something.

"What's wrong" I asked. Pony pointed to the window where I looked outside and saw a shadow figure.

"Daddy can I go outside" He asked.

"Why Pony, Do you know who that is" I asked him. He nodded. I picked him up, he wrapped his legs and arms around me. I quickly walked downstairs and opened one of the side doors. Where I saw the dark figure. Pony smiled and asked to be let down. I slowly let him down and watched as Pony ran and asked to be picked up. I got a closer look and couldn't believe what I saw.

"Johnny" I said. "Johnny" turned to me and smile. Where I saw fangs!. His eyes turned black and he stuck his teeth into Pony' neck. I quickly tackled him...

I jolted up and saw Pony safe and sleeping in the hospital bed. I sighed with relief. **But what did that dream mean...**


End file.
